


Learning to Fly

by AveryDreams



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Laith, M/M, Soulmates, Voltron, Wings, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryDreams/pseuds/AveryDreams
Summary: Lance never thought the day would come, the day when he would grow his own soulmate wings. In fact, he lost all hope on finding his soulmate, that is, until Keith showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi...?   
> This is kinda new for me so I apologize if it’s written weirdly.   
> I’ve had this idea for a while and I’ve been dying to write it down, so, I finally made the time for it! I hope y’all like it!

Lance has always been a hopeless romantic and loves everything about the idea of a relationship. Holding hands, soft kisses, sexy make outs, just everything. To him, it’s always been such a beautiful thing. And the best part about it, when you find your soulmate, the one that was meant to be yours and the one you were meant to find and love, you receive wings.

Yes. Wings. They are beautiful and intricate with special colors and designs to match your soulmates. His mama’s wings are a soft yellow with soothing white loops and twists all throughout, while his fathers wings are a navy blue with the same beautiful, white, looping design. 

Let’s elaborate on that just a bit. There are four growths of wings. The first growth (seeing your soulmate) is small, about the size your own hand and only your base color shows. Second growth (meeting your soulmate) is when your wings grow about the size of your forearm maybe a bit longer, and other colors and designs start to form. Third growth (dating soulmate) your wings grow to about your middle thigh and the designs really start to show a bit more clearly. The final growth (Marriage) your wings grow to just above the ankle and can carry you for flight, the designs and extra colors also become especially clear and match your soulmates exactly.

You see, the McClain brothers and sisters have all met their soulmates, so their wings started growing already. Even his youngest brother, Leo, who is only six years old! Because of this, Lance has slowly lost all hope at finding love. All of his hope to find the love of his life has gone down the drain. 

Slowly, he lost the hope of having beautiful wings with gorgeous designs. The hope of flying through the air with another who shared the same feelings. So, decidedly, he hid all of his sketch books with all of his dream wing designs. Not daring to throw them away, so, instead, he had his sister hide them in his room somewhere. Of course he smiles, and he laughs, but he feels... empty. 

His family has surely noticed by now that he hasn’t been himself. They act normally, but he sees the sympathetic glances they send his way. And it drives him crazy! He doesn’t want sympathy, nor does he want them to feel bad for him, feeling like he’s burdening them with his problems and he can’t stand doing that. So, with smiles, laughter, and jokes, he can act like everything is fine. Because it is fine. He is fine.

But this mask he puts on cannot last forever. So, he decides college would be the best course of action for him to take.

Within a month, he is packed and on his way to Garrison University. Of course, the entire family has decided to drop him off in the giant family van they own. He’s in the middle backseat with Leo and Veronica, the rest of his siblings are talking loudly and laughing. (His two older brothers Anton and Mateo in the front, his three sisters in the middle rows of seats, Maria, Clara, and Samantha.)  
(Ages: Maria- 23, Veronica- 21, Anton- 21, Mateo- 20, Lance- 18, Clara- 10, Samantha- 8, Leo- 6)

Shrugging Leo onto his shoulders, he marches into the dorm building. Jumping and spinning as he goes in an attempt to make Leo laugh. Dragging his suitcase behind him, the rest of his family drags the rest of the luggage, following closely. Finally, after the long walk through the twisting hallways they made it to his assigned dorm area. And the second the door was unlocked, his family burst through and started setting up the room for him. (It’s a bit chaotic with everyone’s wings swinging around) He’s surprised to see his roommate already here setting up as well. He’s a buff looking guy who looks intimidating but also very kind. His skin is slightly darker than Lance’s and he looks a bit frightened over the Cuban family of ten people barging into the room. Lance shoots him a sympathetic look as the stranger gets bombarded with questions from his siblings. The guy introduces himself as Hunk and gladly answers all of the questions his family asks. Lance can tell he’s a really good guy even though feathers are littering the floor and wings constantly smack him across the face on accident.

Within ten minutes, both sides of the bedroom are set up. Mama probably convinced Hunk to let the family help out. After lots of hugs and goodbyes, the family left him to adjust to his new surroundings. Feeling exhausted, he walks over to the ocean themed bed and flops down tiredly.

“Wow... your family is really something!” Hunk exclaims kindly.

Lance mutters some kind of “mhmm” deciding to not really talk all too much.

“You must be Lance. I’m Hunk, I’m sure you already know that since your family interrogated me for you.” Hunk chuckled, a warm smile plastered on his face.

Lance didn’t want to talk at all. He wanted to stay quiet for once. Not annoy people around him. Plus, he saw Hunk’s small wings growing already. They were a yellow tone that matched his skin exceptionally well, from what he could see, they seemed to be spotted with small amounts of black. Meaning he was in the Second Growth.

“You’re not a talker are you...?” Hunk asked, “well, it’s not a problem, I can do most of the talking if you’d like, or we can create some sort of signal for yes, no, be quiet, talk to me, all that stuff!”

Lance looked at him now, a questioning look on his face. Why was this guy being so nice and understanding? Look, Lance isn’t depressed, really he’s not! Curiosity rules, he just wants to see what it’d be like to be the quiet child for once in his life! It’s curiosity! If he wants to tell a joke he’ll tell a joke but today just isn’t one of those days.

“We can start simple, thumbs up for yes, thumbs down for no. A nod or shake of the head will suffice too. And if you don’t want to talk, you can just tap my shoulder or something. How does that sound?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded at him with a small smile forming on his face.

“Want to meet my friend Pidge? She’s pretty cool and I think she’d like you!” Hunk beamed.

How could it be possible to say no to this dude?! Nodding once again, Lance stood to follow Hunk out the door.

They walked in silence the small distance to the girls dorms and Hunk led Lance to Pidge’s room which was on the first floor so it didn’t really take too long. Hunk knocked on the door to the beat of the first verse of twinkle twinkle little star. To which the door opened quite quickly. Revealing a short girl with caramel hair and a light skin tone. Even more noticeable were the forest green First Growth wings she had protruding from her back which meant she had seen her soulmate at least. She gave off nerdy vibes and also a small sense of fear. Clearly not someone to get on the bad side of. 

Pidge grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them through the doorway with a surprisingly strong grip for someone so small. The left side of the room was decked out with tech and posters while the right side was empty and kinda sad looking.

“Hey Pidge, what’s the rush?” Hunk asked, a wide grin on his face as he looked around, “Also, where’s your roommate?”

“The rush is to hide away from humanity, and I have no idea where my roommate is or when he’ll show up.” Pidge answered quickly, then, looking towards Lance, “who’s the new guy?”

“Oh! This is my roommate Lance, he’s a quiet guy so far so don’t expect too much conversation from him.” Hunk explained with a meaningful glance towards Pidge, “his family is super cool and the kids are absolutely adorable! I wanted to just squeeze the cheeks of the youngest one! I believe his name is Leo?” 

Hunk glanced towards Lance for confirmation and received a little nod and a smile in return. 

“Hunk, that was a bit too creepy. Geez, you’re gonna scare the poor guy away! Next thing you know he’s gonna get a restraining order or something!” Pidge teased, trying to look angry but failing.

That was something that got Lance to laugh aloud. It wasn’t anything big but it was the first sound he made that day besides the earlier mumble. He looked to see Pidge lighten right up and Hunk beaming like he found a mythical creature, it was kinda sweet.

“Raise your hand if Lance has the best laugh you’ve ever heard?” Hunk said as he threw both hands up in the air. Pidge joining shortly in the same excitement.

“Lance. You are now my child. I am adopting you. Hunk is your father and I am your mother. You don’t have a say in the matter.” Pidge stated a bit too seriously.

Snorting, Lance winked and finger gunned at both Hunk and Pidge. They laughed once again and went into a full conversation. Which Lance was fully content with just listening and laughing along. 

After hanging out for about an hour or two, Hunk and Lance decided to head back to the dorm. Hunk said goodbye while Lance waved a farewell to Pidge.

By the time they made it back to the dorm, Lance was dead tired. Sure, it was only 7:00pm, but he still felt exhausted. With Hunk by his side, Lance felt as if nothing could go wrong.


	2. Wing Growths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small explanation of wing growths. Sorry it’s not an actual update of the story! If you are confused by any of this, just ask and I will try to answer or explain!

Explanations on growths and wings

I need to elaborate on this a bit just so no one gets confused!

The first growth is where your wings start coming in. They are about the size of your hand and they only have your base color. When you see your soulmate, your back starts to itch intensely and a burning pain is present. This is the only Growth that is painful.

The Second Growth is where your wings will start growing o about the size of your forearm and extra colors and designs start to grow in as well. They’re not too clear but they are there. This is when you actually get to know your soulmate. This growth is warm and tingly.

The Third Growth is when your wings grow to the size of your mid thigh and the designs and colors become more prominent. This is when you start to date your soulmate. You still can’t fly with them as the flight wings haven’t grown yet. This growth feels like stretching and is uncomfortably warm.

The Fourth Growth is when your wings grow right above your ankle just about. This is when you marry your soulmate.This is the final growth and all of the designs and extra colors are fully set in and match along with your soulmates. The flight wings have grown in at this point.

This is just a small, basic explanation of soul wings and if you have any questions, I will answer them! Sorry this isn’t a update to the story! I still need another day or two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update the story by tomorrow or the day after! Thanks for reading! I wanted to include a picture but I still need to figure that out


	3. No way...

Learning to Fly 2

Things have gone wrong. Horribly, Terribly, WRONG. 

What may have gone wrong? Well school is one factor. The Garrison is seemingly impossible to pass so far and it’s only been two weeks. TWO WEEKS.

Lance is tired and crazy from work overload and sick of all the lovebirds he sees around the school. A good nights rest is all he asks for! But no! Because tonight on the one day he can actually get a full nights rest, his back goes into this hypersensitive pain. It hurts like a buttcheek on a stick. (Watch your profanity)

He doesn’t know what this pain is or why it’s even here but it hurts like the devil. 

Getting up, he stretches and walks around the room a couple times to warm up his muscles. Because it must be a cramp! He probably pulled a shoulder muscle somehow from lifting boxes or something.

With a sigh, Lance gives up on trying to make himself sleepy and goes to his desk to try studying. Picking up the science studies book, he’s about to open it to a random page when something familiar catches his eye. It’s a blue spiral notebook with a cute little mermaid painted on the front of it.

Lance knows what it is. Picking it up gingerly, as if it was made of glass, he sets it down gently and opens it to the first page. 

It’s his sketches of wings. All the wings he’s seen or dreamt of, or even just thought of randomly. Dreaming, one day, he could fly too. 

Memories flooded Lance’s mind, his best friends wings growing in, his high hopes, how, whenever there was a chance to make a wish, he would wish for his soulmate. Wings would make freedom accessible, wings would give him love, wings would make him whole. Wings, wings, wings.

Not noticing the tears falling down his face, Lance scoffed and snapped the sketchbook closed, shoving it back into the place he found it. He was done for the night. The current pain in his back was much more tolerable than the pain of his past hopes being crushed.

Jumping into bed, he quickly snuggled under the covers. Almost immediately falling asleep. What can he say? Emotions are tiring.

—morning—

Lance woke to an aggressive shake of his body and a very excited voice piercing the thin veil of sleep.

“Lance! Wake up! You’ve got to see this!!!” Hunk’s familiar voice yelled into Lance’s ear.

Lance mumbled a bit before finally sitting up and stretching out. Certain that Hunk wouldn’t leave him alone til he did.

“Look dude, I just wanna sleep for once in my life so you better be waking me up for something important.” Lance muttered tiredly, completely missing Hunks face of shock to Lance speaking a full sentence.

“Dude, trust me, you don’t wanna miss this.” Hunk beamed as he literally picked Lance up and carried him into the bathroom, “look at your back.”

Lance looked. 

Oddly, there were these two weird lumps in his shirt about where his shoulder blades were. His eyes widened. No way. Could these be? Lance tore his shirt from his body, this couldn’t be it but it had to be! He looked once again and sure enough, they were there. His wings were there. They are a beautiful sky blue from what he can tell so far, sure they’re tiny, but they’re there, and that’s what matters. 

Heart beating wildly, Lance stares at his wings. His hopes slowly returning again. This means that he must’ve seen his soulmate yesterday! He has no way of telling who it was but, they had to be a student. He didn’t leave campus yesterday at all and went to all of his classes.

“Dude! You’ve seen your soulmate! I’m so excited for you! Do you have any idea who it could be?” Hunk asked excitedly.

At this, Lance’s face dropped from excited, to a small pout. He completely forgot about the seemingly impossible task of actually finding your soulmate. Hunk noticed the change in mood instantly.

“Hey, it’s alright. There’s a way of kinda telling when you saw them.” Hunk told him, Lance perked up at this, looking expectantly towards his friend, “your back should’ve started itching really badly when you saw them for the first time. Do you remember where you were when that happened?”

Lance backtracked desperately. It definitely wasn’t in any of his core classes. Those were in the morning... if anything it must’ve been, “it was in my art class...” Lance muttered quietly, remembering the intense itch he couldn’t quite get on his back. A thought occurred to him, “why didn’t anyone tell me about back itches being an indicator to soulmates?”

“Maybe they were worried about you overreacting or something? Because from what I can tell, this is really important to you. Plus I noticed everyone in your family has their wings except you. I think they didn’t want to get your hopes up falsely...” Hunk pondered as he looked to Lance apologetically, “I hope that didn’t sound offensive.”

“It did. You absolutely broke my heart by saying that!” Lance swooned over the sink clutching his chest dramatically, “and to think we were friends!”

Hunk laughed, “I like this Lance, this Lance is funny.”

“Well I’m glad because you have to deal with me for the rest of the year.” Lance grinned as he slowly got up from his dramatic swoon on the sink, “this Lance is here to stay.”

“Come on! We should go meet Pidge in the cafeteria, we’re gonna be late.” Lance said to Hunk as he quickly ran around the room getting dressed. “And you know how Pidge hates when people are late!” 

“Alright alright.” Hunk chuckled as he got dressed into some casual sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Lance was already dressed and waiting excitedly by the door. How long does it take for a guy to get dressed? Seriously. Practically jumping, the second Hunk tied off his headband, Lance grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. (Don’t worry, they both had their bags and keycards)

Panting, they made it into the cafeteria. They both grabbed an easy and fast breakfast and made their way to the usual table. Pidge looked up from her breakfast as they entered her peripheral vision.

“Why do you guys look so... red?” Pidge asked them, confused.

“Well yo-“ Hunk started.

But Lance quickly butted in, “Pidge! I got my soul wings, and I was so excited to tell you that I dragged Hunk all the way over here at a dead sprint because I think you two should be the first to know.”

Pidge was shocked into silence. She never actually heard Lance talk, besides for a yes or no here and there.

“I know, it’s a shock.” Hunk teased Pidge as Lance gained his breath back.

“What’s a shock?” Lance asked, after gulping down air.

“You know, it’s just you TALKING for the first time in TWO WEEKS!” Pidge practically yelled, of course it wasn’t an angry yell, it was more of an excited yell.

“I just didn’t feel like it...” Lance pouted, “talking seemed like too much...”

“You’re a weirdo but I love you so it’s fine.” Hunk said after a pause.

“Who do you think this lucky person is?” Pidge asked, smirking.

“Definitely a hottie that is too good to be true! Long hair, gorgeous eyes, hot body, you know, someone like me!” Lance told them, to which, they responded in fits of giggles, “hey! It’s true, I have all of those features except for long hair!”

“Sure Lance, whatever floats your boat.” Hunk grinned at him.

“You guys just don’t understand how sexy I am.” Lance said with a dramatic flip of his short hair, “besides, today, I’m determined to find my soulmate, who, is in my art class! Class that starts in approximately 4 hours 28 minutes and 32 seconds. So I bid thee farewell as I head to my English class early.”

Lance stuck his tongue out towards his friends as he stood from the table and towards the disposal area. He hopes he wasn’t lying to himself because he REALLY wants to find his soulmate. Today, if he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! I haven’t had too much time on my hands but I wanted to post a new chapter before things get too hectic! So yeah, here’s to hoping for longer chapters in the future.


	4. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how long this took, I kinda went into a... rut... yeah. Anyway, I’ll try to update more often from now on, sorry again!!!

Classes couldn’t go slower today.

Professor Iverson (who seemingly hates Lance) talked at a snails pace. Boring words were used way too often, words such as unorthodox, principals, ethos, pathos, logos, onomatopoeia, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

All in all, boredom seemed to be Lance’s best friend here. Thank the heavens Lance was able to get a back row seat in this class because at this point, if he died, at least no one would notice til it was too late.

Unaware, Lances hands found his pencil and the blank piece of paper lying pointlessly on his desk. Without realizing, he was drawing again. His hand started working on making these beautiful swirls, his mind still lost in layers on layers of different thoughts. Patterns, swirls, and shading all came together in a beautiful piece of art. And when Lance finally broke out of his thought train, he was surprised. It turns out, he drew a beautiful pair of wings. No idea whose they were or where he even got the thought, he still loved them. He avoided drawing wings for so long he forgot how satisfying it was to see the finished product of them.

He barely heard Iverson excusing the class. Hearing only the rustle of bags and clattering of chairs. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembered which class was next. And that was Art.

Taking deep breaths, he shoved his things into his bag and sped out the lecture hall. 

Not caring if people stared or if they judged him, he broke into a dead sprint across campus, panting as he made it to the art building.

Making sure to catch his breath, he forced himself to slow as he opened the doors and walking inside. Slowly, after walking down the halls and past other classes, he made it to his art class. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Stepping inside to an empty classroom. (Besides the teacher)

He walked to his station and sat down. Staring at the door expectantly.

He was lucky to get into this class. They only accepted 25 students in order to increase learning and teaching abilities. Scratch that, Lance was EXTREMELY lucky.

Students slowly started filing into the classroom. And with every person that came in, Lance would desperately look at them and try to see their wings. (If they had them)

A beautiful girl with two long pigtails was in the second Growth so it couldn’t be her. An attractive guy with a mullet didn’t even have his wings. Another cute guy with purple dyed hair was in the third growth, so it definitely couldn’t be him. The teacher who was definitely attractive, had his wings fully grown. (Adam, aka Shiro’s Husband who was also a teacher) and then, a gorgeous guy walked in. He was tall, with long white hair that Lance knew couldn’t be natural, and purple first growth wings on his back. 

Heart beating, he made eye contact with the stranger, could this be his soulmate? He was definitely attractive enough, the stranger smirked and started to make his way over to Lance. 

His heart was pounding when the guy finally made it to the station next to his. 

“Hello, I’m Lotor.” The stranger introduced himself in a silky voice.

Lance jumped and looked at the ridiculously attractive Lotor, “uhm... Lance. I’m Lance. Nice to meet you Lotor.” He held out his hand for Lotor to shake.

Lotor grabbed his hand in his. Lance was surprised that his hand was so soft.

“I can’t help but notice your wings?” Lotor asked sweetly, “when did you happen to get them?”

“J-just yesterday actually.” Lance stuttered out. 

Lotor’s face dropped a fraction, “oh what a shame, you’re very attractive as well. I’ve had mine for a week now and definitely would have noticed a beauty like you.” Lotor flirted.

Lance’s heart dropped. Of course, he knew that finding his soulmate wouldn’t be that easy. “Well, I guess that’s just how life is. Sorry to disappoint.” Lance said as he forced a smile. Willing himself to not be upset over this.

“Can you two shut up? I don’t care if you’re soulmates or just friends, I’m trying to learn here.” A voice whisper shouted at them from behind.

Lance looked back to see the mullet guy sitting with a glare across his face.

“I sincerely apologize, just trying to find the one for me.” Lotor spoke sweetly. To which the mullet guy only scoffed.

Lance still stared at him. He was quite beautiful in a way. Even with the weird mullet style he wore. The guy itched his back, then noticing Lance staring, glared in return.

Of course, Lance spun back to the front of the classroom, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Just embarrassment, definitely not his attractive face or pretty eyes. Just embarrassment. Right? Right. He wasn’t even that cute! 

Adam talked for quite a while. With this class being a total of three hours, Adam talking for 30 minutes seemed like a long time. 

He finished with an assignment to do within one hour, then everyone was to walk around and look at everyone else’s art and try to see what try were feeling in that moment. Today’s assignment was actually to paint what you feel.

Feel? What did Lance feel in this moment? Maybe some confusion, anxiety, and sadness? Which gave him an idea, instead of just colors that represent what he feels, he decided to create something beautiful. He drew the back of a person who was looking towards their huge wings. Sadly, the wing they looked at, was torn and bloody. There was no saving it, as it was only a small nub. Tears streamed down the persons face as lovers flew around in the sky above them. Confused on why this would happen to them?

Of course, with only an hour to paint, it had to be a bit less detailed than his mind wanted. But to him, the picture was clear. You could see the figure and the wing, with the other bloody and gone. You could also see the distinct shapes of other people flying above.

While finishing a small background detail, time was called. Everyone put their brushes down almost simultaneously and got up.

As Lance walked around he could see many different emotions. One painting was pitch black, another was full of color, some were overly detailed, while others were abstract but understandable. 

That’s when he reached the mullet kids easel. It was dark and confusing, you could almost feel the sadness of the artist. It was like Stary Night, but without the stars. Like the sky, but without the sun. It gave the feeling of being incomplete. Being alone and scared. It was something that Lance thought was amazing.

Lance didn’t realize how long he’d been staring at the painting til a loud “ahem” startled him.

It was Mullet, who looked kinda embarrassed and grumpy.

“Oh uhm hi, I’m sorry, I just really like this and I kinda got lost in my thoughts for a minute,” Lance immediately launched into excuses, “I just saw it and couldn’t look away, then I just kinda started thinking and everything got super jumbled in this brain of mine, I’m sorry again.”

“Dude, calm down, it’s fine.” The guy said with a slightly bashful smile.

“Sorry I kinda talk really quickly when I get startled,” Lance apologized, “by the way, what’s your name?”

The guy raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. “Keith, Keith Kogane.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lance, Lance McClain!” Lance held his hand out for Keith to shake, which he got a timid handshake from the dude in return.

Making his way to his station, Lance stopped when a small voice announced, “I like your piece as well...” (it was Keith) 

Grinning ear to ear, heart stuttering, Lance sat down in his seat. Unable to stop the smile on his lips.

—-after classes—-

Bursting into his dorm, Lance startled Hunk who was doing homework at the moment. 

“Gosh Lance, you scared me!” 

“Sorry buddy, I just had a good day is all!”

“What happened to make it so good?” 

“I met this guy, and I think he might be my soulmate Hunk!”

Hunks face lit up, he ran over to Lance and pulled him into a strong hug.

—POV change—-

Keith

“Adam please, I need to move your class to later in my day or week!” Keith begged as Shiro looked at him questionably.

“Why do you want to move classes so bad?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I just, can’t. A guy... was in there and, I just can’t see him again. Ever.” Keith semi-explained.

“Who? Lance? I saw you two talking and you staring at him the entire time, you sure you don’t want to see him?” Adam sipped his tea, “I have a good feeling about you two...”

“That’s my point!” Keith practically yelled, “what if he’s my... soulmate? I can’t meet him... I’ve already had too many people who left me in my life what if he leaves too?”

“Keith, he wouldn’t leave you. A soulmate is meant to stay by your side until death. It’s like a pull to your heart. You can’t just leave the relationship no matter what.” Gentle eyes bore into Keith.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

Keith immediately went to his room and locked the door. Without warning, tears started streaming down his face. Choking back sobs, Keith curled into a burrito with his blankets and let his emotions take control.


	5. The Mark of the Soulless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I tried to update faster this time and surprisingly did! I believe that there’s going to be only a few more chapters since I don’t want this to be terribly long. Anyway, hope you like this one!

After meeting Keith the first time, Lance didn’t see him in art class again. He talked to Adam but he didn’t tell him anything other than his schedule was probably changed.

And for some reason, this really hurt Lance. He had a good feeling about the guy, like they were meant to meet or something. Just as friends of course! Because there is no possible way that the hot emo boy could be his soulmate!

So, for the remainder of the semester, he still searched for his possible soulmate. But, no luck. He even forgot about Keith!

In which, to his surprise, he woke up one morning to his wings completely gone. Replacing them were two red scars where they used to be. Red and ugly, with the skin roughed up as well. And only a few days before Christmas break as well! His whole family was looking forward to seeing his wings in person. They were so proud. So, as anyone would do if they lost their wings, he told Hunk and Pidge, who missed an entire day of school for him.

They held Lance close and fed him sweets, but he could only eat a few. Hunk made sure Lance got plenty of water, while Pidge did research on wings disappearing. 

Lance has never cried so much in his life.

“Hey, I found something!” Pidge said loudly into the quiet room.

“What is it?” Hunk asked for Lance who could only whimper.

“This has happened before, it basically means that you saw your soulmate and maybe even talked to them, but you forgot their face, or voice, or just about them in general!” Pidge‘s eyes sparked, “but, if you find your soulmate again, they will grow right back and the bad skin will heal itself almost instantly.”

“So, they’re not gone forever?” Lance croaked out softly.

“Nope!” Pidge exclaimed, popping the ‘p’, “but....”

Lance knew there would be a downside to this.

“If you don’t find your soulmate within 4 weeks, you will never have a soulmate. Your back will be scared with the mark of no mate, and your old soulmate will either get the same mark or, they will receive a different soulmate who has lost their mate.” Pidge read, “and apparently, this only happens if your soulmate is within a reasonable distance, universe stuff I guess.”

“But that means I only have two weeks to find my soulmate! Because Christmas break is two whole weeks! What am I going to do? I can’t miss Christmas with the family! I’m already homesick but if I don’t find my soulmate I will be the the literal embodiment of the forever alone meme.” Lance rattled off, pacing as he did so, “I’ve been dreaming of my soulmate ever since I learned about them. I have to find this person... but how?”

“Lance, take a breath, and calm down a bit.” Hunk replied calmly, “I’m sure you’ll find this person, but in order to do so, you can’t be freaking out. Pidge and I will help you in any way we can.”

“Okay,” Lance took a deep breath, “okay, I’m good.”

“You up to going to class tomorrow?” Pidge asked, “It’ll be the last day of school before break.” 

“Yeah, I think I can handle it.” Lance whispered.

—-the next day—-

The look from Adam when Lance walked into art class was almost unbearable. 

It was a definite look of concern mixed in with a very apologetic look. To which, Lance looked away. Avoiding everyone else’s stares as he made his way to his art station.

Well, with two holes in the back of all of his shirts, it made it extremely difficult for Lance to hide the fact that his wings were gone now. Everyone was bound to notice eventually and send sympathetic looks his way.

Adam even came up to his station and requested to talk to him after class was over. And of course, Lance just couldn’t refuse, Adam was one of his favorite teachers after all.

So, when class finally ended, and all of the student filed out of the room, Lance made his way to Adam’s desk.

“I hope I’m not taking too much time out of your day,” Adam fussed, “but I’m just really concerned for you and your sudden loss of wings... I apologize if this is too forward, I didn’t mean to be so blunt.”

“I uhm... it’s alright, I think you’re a cool guy.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “but apparently, I saw my soulmate and then forgot them... and wings only disappear if your soulmate is easily reachable and you haven’t been able to get to them? I guess? It’s really weird. But now, if I don’t find them within four weeks, I’ll loose my soulmate forever and be scarred with the mark of the soulless apparently...”

“Well, Lance, I may have an idea on who this person could be... but I’m not sure yet... but, if you talk to me after Christmas break, I’ll help you as much as I can.” Adam replied with a smile.

Lance chuckled and gave Adam a weak grin, “thanks Adam, I’ll be sure to talk to you then.”

“You have a good Christmas break Lance. I’ll email you if I have any updates.” Adam assured.

Nodding, Lance made his way out of the classroom and to his next classes.

—-later—-

Hunk and Pidge were already chilling in the dorm when Lance came back.

“Hey man, we’ve been having a packing party, wanna join?” Hunk grinned.

“Oh yeah, you know packing parties are my favorite.” Lance replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “but I’ll join you.”

“Any updates today?” Pidge asked.

“Nothing too much, besides Adam offering to help and saying he might have an idea on who it is.” Lance replied.

“Well that really helps now doesn’t it.” Pidge remarked with a scoff.

“We’ll just have to see if he can help I guess.” Hunk butted in.

The rest of the day, the gang hung out, preparing to leave for their well deserved break in the morning.

—-POV change—-

Keith

By the time Keith got back to his brothers apartment, he was ready to pass out wherever he could.

Sadly, when he walked in, Adam was impatiently standing by the door. Which meant either Keith had done something wrong, or Shiro did something wrong. But, since Keith could see Shiro sitting on the couch a little ways away meant this was meant for him.

“What did I do wrong this time Adam?” Keith asked as he tossed his bags on the floor and made his way to the fridge.

“Why do you always assume I’m mad at you when I stand by the door?” Adam asked.

“Because I’ve been chewed out one too many times by you to think it’s a good thing.” Keith deadpanned, peeling an orange he found.

“Okay okay. Whatever.” Adam sighed, “anyways, I told you not to leave my art class. Because Lance, that guy you’ve been talking about for the last few months, lost his wings.”

Keith almost dropped his orange, “What does this have to do with me? He’s not my problem.”

“Keith. I’m not stupid. I know that the day you met him, your first growth wings came in. It’s either him or someone else. But based on the way you freaked out, I think it’s safe to assume it’s him.” Adam said confidently, then sighing, he added, “his wings disappearing means that he forgot you. You know that right?”

“What do you mean he forgot me?” Keith asked, his tone giving off his sadness at the thought.

“It’s hard to explain but, you were so close yet so far. That’s the basic explanation. But if he is your soulmate, and if he doesn’t find you within four weeks, you’ll lose him forever and either gain the mark of the soulless, or gain a different soulmate. But the second case is extremely rare.” Adam explained solemnly.

“Oh.... I mean, you can invite him to my play. It’s Cinderella and I play the prince... I was gonna tell you guys in a better light but, you know, with the whole soulmate thing...” Keith said shyly.

“I am so so proud of you and we will definitely talk about your play later but, I need to know Keith,” Adam sighed, “why are you so afraid of finding your soulmate?”

Keith sat in silence for a while, contemplating his answer. If he should just shrug it off or just tell Adam the truth. But since he had a sincere trust and live for the guy, he knew that Adam deserved the truth.

A few more beats of silence, “my... my mother lost her soulmate. My father just one day, fell out of love with her. I don’t know how it happened or why but... it scares me Adam. What if my soulmate leaves me? Or even worse, what if I leave him? I can’t live with that pain in my heart. And you know that my mother killed herself after that happened.... I don’t want to be the cause of someone else’s heartbreak...” Keith finished, looking away from Adam to keep him from seeing the tears that pricked his eyes.

“Keith. I’m going to be really blunt here.” Shiro suddenly butted in, “but unless you fix this, you’re going to be the fault of not one, but two broken hearts. One of them being your own. And the last thing I want, is for you to be heartbroken. You need to fix this Keith. And fast. I promise, if you keep your soulmate close, everything will be fine.”

Keith took a deep breath, calming himself before he broke down. 

Shiro was right. He couldn’t let someone get a broken heart because of him.


	6. A Chance

Alright, I made some mistakes. Namely, the age gap. (The chapter is after this brief message) I realized that I had a huge age gap between the McClain kids so I needed to fix it. I tried not to change it too much except for making everyone a bit older and changing a bit of it. Just until I can re-edit and when I finish this fanfic. So, Maria is now 27 with five year old twins, Michael and Mia. Anton is now 25 and has a three year old; Nicolas. Veronica is now 23 and has a 12 month baby; Leo. Mateo is 20 and has no kids yet. Samatha is not a character anymore. Clara is the youngest but she’s 15 now. And Lance will stay at his current age, which is 18. I’m so sorry for this sudden change!!!! I swear I will fix it all after I finish writing this!!! Hope you enjoy anyway!

Christmas break is definitely Lance’s favorite time of the school year. It’s only his second day back home and he’s never been happier.

The soulmate drama is in the back of his mind (mostly) since he first reunited with his family. They asked A LOT of questions when he came back, which he may or may not have cried, no one will ever know.

As of this moment, he was playing with the kids, his ma and pa we’re cooking in the kitchen, and his siblings were out shopping. He didn’t go because he hadn’t seen his little nieces and nephews in what seems like forever. So he decided to hang back with them.

They were playing with a bunch of cars making loud explosion noises as they crashed into one another. (Anton and Maria’s kids were with Lance.) 

“Lance! Look out! The evil sea monster of the seaweed is going to jump on you!” Michael yelled out in warning.

With a scared face, Lance half yelled, “Michael, Mia, Nicolas, if I don’t make it, tell my family, I love them!” Lance yelled dramatically, moving his tiny car in quick movements. Only for his car to be crushed by the weird Godzilla toy that Nicolas was using. Making dramatic choking noises, he faked a death and fell dramatically to the floor.

“We must destroy the seaweed monster! He killed uncle Lance!” Mia shouted, “Revenge!!!!”

Lance was still playing dead but he heard a bunch of plastic hitting plastic and the dramatic yells of battle. And the occasional roar from Nicolas of course.

“Nicolas, you gotta die now!” Mia whispered, “we won!”

“But I don’t wanna die!!!” Nicolas complained.

“Here you can be the green car then and be a good guy with us!” Michael cut in, “and instead of dying, you can just transform into the car and help us save uncle Lance!”

“I like that more than dying!” Nicolas exclaimed, making whooshing sounds as he ‘transformed’.

Lance could feel the kids presence as they surrounded him.

“Uncle Lance, please don’t die! We need you!” Mia cried out, “... I... need you....”

Have these kids been watching sappy love movies?

“He will not die! I give up my soul for him!” Nicolas called out, “with the power of seaweed I will do this.”

“No! Nicolas, you can’t die! You just turned good!” Michael yelled dramatically, “what will we do without our new team member?”

These kids really knew how to put on an act that’s for sure.

“I’m sorry, but it’s time for us to move on. This is my time to fix my wrongness and throw away the darkness in my heart.” Lance peaked his eye open to see a hug between the boys, Mia continuing to ‘cry’ at the drama.

“With the power of seaweed, I trade my life for Uncle Lance’s! Adabra Cadabra!” Nicolas shouted to the ceiling, shouting as if in pain, then falling dramatically, “be good, for me.” He whispered in his dying breath.

“Did it work?” Mia asked quietly, poking Lance’s cheek.

That was his que.

“W-What happened?” Lance asked croakily as he cracked his eyes open. “Am I dead?”

“No Uncle, you are alive, thanks to him.” The kids pointed towards Nicolas’s ‘lifeless’ form.

“The seaweed monster? He saved me?” Lance asked.

“He turned out to be a good guy. And gave his soul to you.” Mia explained sadly, “did you hear what I said to you when you were dead?”

“I’m sorry but I didn’t...” 

“No Uncle Lance! You’re supposed to say, yes but I’d like to hear it again!” Mia whisper shouted, breaking character for a minute.

“And that’s where we end this little story my cute little junebugs!” Lance yelled as he got up and stretched, “I am definitely asking your parents what they are letting you watch back at home! Because that was definitely overly dramatic.”

“You didn’t like our playtime?” Michael asked sadly.

“I never said that little bug. I just need a nap right now because I’m exhausted from that beautiful story!” Lance responded quickly, saving himself from the onslaught of tears that were sure to come.

“But Uncle Lance! Sleeping is so boring!!!” Mia protested, grabbing ahold of his leg. 

Seeing Mia’s example, Michael and Nicolas quickly latched onto Lance’s body. Michael grabbed his leg, while Nicolas jumped onto his back. Lance couldn’t see a way out of the situation.

“Kids, leave your Uncle Lance alone.” Maria chuckled, putting down her shopping bags.

“Mommy!” Mia and Michael exclaimed as the twins released Lance from their hold and barreled towards their mother.

“Nicolas! C’mere buddy!” Anton yelled, holding out his arms, in which Nicolas immediately ran to.

His siblings were like angels in that moment. “Hey Lance, is Leo taking his nap?” Veronica asked.

“Of course! I put him down about thirty minutes ago.” Lance responded.

“Thank you Lance, you are a lifesaver!” Acxa replied, “you know how much Leo hates going out in public places.” (Acxa is Veronica’s wife by the way)

“Yeah anytime!” Lance smiled, “now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna relax a little bit before dinner. I’ll be in my room if you need me!”

Running up the stairs to avoid any disagreements, he made it to his room and quickly locked the door. With a sigh, he flopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

There were about ten messages from Pidge, six from Hunk, and one from Adam. Of course, he opened Adam’s first.  
—-  
Prof. Adam- I may have found your possible soulmate Lance. You’d better be at the Cinderella play that the college is having. I’ve bought you a ticket in advance. It’s best that you do not miss this.  
—-  
Lance practically screamed, no way had Adam actually found his Soulmate two days into winter break! That’s crazy! But Lance had nothing better to go off of. He sent a paragraph of thank yous to Adam and responded to all of Hunk and Pidge’s texts as well. They were mainly, have a good break, text me everyday, those sorts of things.

With a sigh, Lance smiled as he took a relaxing nap for the first time.  
—-one hour later—-

“Lance! I swear to the lord above if you don’t get down here in thirty seconds I will march right up there and throw you down the stairs!” A voice screeched though his peaceful thoughts of sleep.

If there was any way to wake Lance up and get him downstairs in record time, it would be the very angry voice of his mother.

“Sorry Mama!” Lance apologized, panting from his run down the stairs, “I fell asleep.”

“You better be sorry. You have dishes tonight, no getting out of them!” She told him, “now, help me serve dinner.”

Lance nodded and set to work quickly. Helping with the kids servings as the rest of the family served themselves.

Finally seated and served, the family dug in. There were multiple conversations among everyone as well as a few arguments.

“So, Mateo, Dan, have you two thought about adoption yet?” Lance’s father suddenly asked, in which the whole room was silenced.

“You can’t just go around asking questions like that!” Mateo sputtered, “Dan and I have only been married for a few months!”

“You wanna answer yet babe?” Dan teased, seeing no response from Mateo he replied, “we’ve been thinking about it, but so far we have decided that it would be best to wait a year or so before adopting or anything like that.”

Mateo looked like he was gonna die, his face was a such deep red. The whole family laughed at how shy Mateo still was over his husband, but it was definitely adorable at the same time it was hilarious.

Dinner ended quickly, and clean up had arrived all too soon. Lance begrudgingly made his way to the sink and started his kitchen duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again for the late upload and shorter chapter.... I swear I will get better and I really hope to finish this by February.... anyway, I hope you like it and sorry for the sibling change and stuff!!! Also, I really enjoyed writing the kids play scene, I hope it made you smile, I got the inspiration from my own nieces and nephews haha


	7. Sooner than expected

(I gotta get back to the main story so we are skipping all the family fun to the last day of Christmas break with Lance’s family. Don’t worry, I’ll put in the gifts that Lance received along the way!!! I’m sorry!!!)

Tiring doesn’t begin to describe the two weeks of break that Lance had. 

Turns out, having about 15 people in the same house and trying to talk to all of them, shows to be highly difficult. Luckily, and sadly, this would be Lance’s last day with his family before he headed back to school.

Which also means that it’s only one more day of waiting to meet his soulmate hopefully. He wanted to make sure that the last day of vacation with his family was the best by far.

He talked to everyone, played with the kids, helped out with cooking and cleaning, everything he possible could.

But sadly, a day isn’t as long as you want it to be sometimes. The day seemed to disappear within a blink of the eye. Pretty soon, the drive back to campus begun.

—three hours later—

After a heartbreaking goodbye to his family, Lance headed back to his dorm. 

Hunk wouldn’t be back until early morning so Lance had the dorm to himself. Being in the exhausted state for so long, Lance walked into the cold dorm room, cuddled into his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

—morning—

“Lance! Lance! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Let’s go!” Pidge’s voice screeched into his ear.

“Wha- what time is it?” Lance asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, it’s currently 7:55, and if you don’t get up, we’ll leave without you.”

“7:55!?!” Lance exclaimed as he jumped out of bed to throw some clothes on, “why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!” 

“Well, Hunk tried but he had to run to an early class and I owed him a favor so, here we are.” 

“Hunk is a saint!” Lance praised as he ran towards the door, Pidge on his heels.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Now, hurry up.” Pidge grinned as she bolted past Lance, “bet you can’t catch up!”

“Your tiny legs won’t help against my long legs!” Lance yelled out, adrenaline kicking in.

Let’s just say, Lance didn’t end up winning that race. Pidge surprisingly had a lot of stamina, more than Lance did.

“I still think you cheated!” Lance whispered to her as they snuck into the class. (Even though sneaking wouldn’t do them any good, they just wanted to keep quiet.)

—skip to after classes—

Lance was tired. The professors were unrelenting with homework and could care less that half of their classes were passing out from exhaustion. His phone chimed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

——-  
Adam: hey Lance, just wanted to make sure that you’re still going to the Cinderella play. It’s on Wednesday next week and will start at seven. I really hope to see you there, Shiro and I will save seats for you, Hunk, and Pidge!

Lance: thank you professor, I really appreciate this. I really hope you’re right about who you think my soulmate is, because I’m running out of time.

Adam: well, if you’re really concerned about that, I can organize a meeting for you two before then? Because if my hunch is wrong then I would have wasted your time... I don’t want that. How about you come by for dinner tomorrow? I would enjoy cooking something instead of ordering takeout all the time XD

Lance: ...please never use XD again... but I could go for dinner! Takeout gets really gross after a while... you sure Shiro won’t mind and that my soulmate (maybe) will be there?

Adam: trust me, he’ll be there.

Lance: alright, if you say so... thank you again.

Adam: it’s no problem Lance! I can’t wait!  
——-

With butterflies in his stomach, Lance quickly pulled up the group chat between him, Hunk, and Pidge.

——-

#SquadGoals

Lance-a-lot: guys, I might meet my soulmate tomorrow and I don’t know if I’m ready!!!!

Hunkalicious: dude!!! Are you okay? Who planned this? How are you feeling? 

Lance-a-lot: Idk!!! Adam just texted me and he got all worried about me running out of time and invited me to eat dinner with him, Shiro, and my maybe soulmate!!! 

Hunkalicious: My class is out soon, I’ll meet you and Pidge at our dorm! Right Pidge?

TinyGremlin: yeah I’ll be there in about thirty minutes

Lance: thanks guys, you are the best!!! 

——-

Sure enough, Hunk and Pidge show up at the dorm thirty minutes after their texts.

“Okay guys! What should I wear? I was thinking blue because it brings out my eyes, but what if he hates the color blue? Then I thought grey because it’s such a neutral color but then I thought that it looks too boring!” Lance was rambling as soon as they walked in.

“Lance! Calm down!” Hunk told him as he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder reassuringly. “If you’re really that worried about colors, why don’t you just ask Adam what your soulmates favorite color is?”

“But that would look desperate Hunk!!!” Lance whined.

“You’re insufferable.” Pidge deadpanned, “wear that really nice grey shirt with the fancy sleeves. Grey is one of the colors that looks good on you. Plus, it looks casual but nice, which is the look you’re going for.”

“Wow really?” Lance was astonished that Pidge was so good at fashion.

“Yes. Now, pretend I never gave you fashion advice.” Pidge grouched, But Lance could see the small smile she sported.

—-Keith—-

“What do you mean you invited him for dinner?” Keith shouted.

“I had to Keith. He’s running out of time. Surely you can feel it? You can feel your bond fading away.” Adam told him, “I can see the bond fading. You guys don’t hide it very well.”

“What if I’m not his soulmate? Then you got his hopes up for nothing!” Keith tried to argue, knowing it was pointless anyway.

“Keith, please calm down. It’s gonna be fine alright? If he’s not your soulmate then we can continue in helping him. But if he is your soulmate, I think it would be for the best for you to find one another.” Shiro added in.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to get all sweet if he’s my soulmate alright? I could care less.” Keith grumped.

“You’re a terrible liar Keith.” Shiro stated.

Keith groaned in annoyance and headed off to his room. He knew that this guy would be his soulmate. Everyone is different, no one could have the same story his parents did right? Right. He was gonna be fine...

Nervous and excited, Lance and Keith tried to go to bed that night, but both failed due to their own thoughts of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I wanted to upload as soon as I could to give you guys something for New Years!!! So happy New Years!!! (This is also a present for myself so I don’t have to worry about this on my birthday today lol) sorry if it’s short! It’s been super busy and I wasn’t planning to get this one out for another week! But I wanted to upload for you guys! Hope you have a great day/night! And I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr if you wanna see how wings would look or any other art! My Tumblr is, LearningToFly-Klance   
> And I have one piece of art so far of the kids soooo... yeah.
> 
> https://learningtofly-klance.tumblr.com/post/181978829307/these-are-the-kiddos-from-my-klance-au-if-you


	8. Slow Day

So maybe Lance changed his mind last minute. And maybe he chose a whole new outfit to wear.

Lance had to dress to impress, if this guy was his soulmate, Lance wanted to make the guy swoon. Even though it was only 6:00 in the morning and he went through the entirety of his closet even after Pidge helped him choose an outfit.

You see, Lance pretended to fall asleep so Pidge and Hunk would leave to study. (Hunk was planning to stay the night with Pidge anyway). Immediately after the door shut, he launched from his bed and spent the rest of the night digging though his closet.

And he found it! He found the perfect outfit to wear!

It’s his favorite old sweater. A dark blue turtleneck that he matched with some dark grey capri jeans that were maybe cuffed a bit high but, they were still cute. Plus, the jeans made his butt look good.

Of course, it was inevitable for him to collapse after an all-nighter. (His alarm rang fifteen minutes after he passed out).

For the first time, even with little to no sleep, Lance got up after his first alarm clock. (Which was declared impossible. By Lance of course).

Immediately, Lance set his date clothes to the side for the night and threw on the first clothes he could find. Making sure to rid of the dark eye-bags he sported.

Finally, when he was ready for the day, he left his dorm to meet Pidge and Hunk at breakfast.

Immediately upon notice, Pidge called out, “you pulled an all nighter picking out an outfit, didn’t you.”

“Maybe?”

“Look, as long as you’re happy man, that’s what matters.” 

“Awe!” Lance cooed, “Pigeon! You’re so sweet!!!”

Pidge smiled and laughed at Lance’s new nickname and carried on eating breakfast.

“Don’t worry, knowing you, you’re going to sweep this person off their feet!” Hunk encouraged.

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance smiled weakly, “I’ll try my best.”

(Lance isn’t upset or anything, far from it in fact! He’s actually so nervous, he can barely see straight! He feels as if he had a four course meal of butterflies.)

—in art class—

The assignment for the day was... interesting. Art class is funny that way.

This definitely wasn’t their first nude drawing and won’t be the last. In fact, it doesn’t even matter to anyone that there’s a naked person in the room. (Well, they weren’t exactly naked per-se... they had a slight coverup on) The weird thing was the casual way the guy was flirting with the teacher. Sure the guy was well built, and amazingly attractive, but, Adam didn’t even seem bothered by it! He just laughed along with the naked guy like this happened every day! They both had their full wings too.

But all of the confusion in Lance’s mind was cleared up when Adam addressed the class.

“Good afternoon everyone! This is your model today who also happens to be my husband, Shiro.” Adam said cheerfully, “select a seat and draw the model from the perspective you see him. You have two hours!”

Everyone calmly took a seat in the circle of desks and tables around the models stand. 

Shiro finally moved after everyone sat down. He quickly removed his coverup, looked directly at Lance, winked, then turned so Lance didn’t have to see the front. Which meant... Shiro knew who he was.

Everyone went to work. Lance was kinda glad he only had the butt view because this guy would be at dinner tonight. It would scar Lance to see this guys front if he has to know him the rest of his life.

—two hours later—

The sketch looked great! In fact, it’s probably the best nude sketch he’s done! Probably because he used to draw backs and wings all the time.

Before he could get out the door, Adam called him back. “Lance come here a minute could you?”

“Of course professor!” Lance forced a smile as he walked towards Adam.

“You excited for tonight?” Adam asked as he looked through the sketches, “you’re not allergic to anything are you?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m actually really nervous for tonight, but I’m not allergic to anything so that’s a plus I guess.” 

“Well, you’ve met Shiro now... well, you sketched him. Shiro is your potential soulmates brother.”

Lance practically melted. If this guy was his soulmates brother, then his soulmate must be crazy attractive. Or maybe Shiro stole all the good looking genes.

“Shiro, I would like to personally thank you for giving me the butt view. Because I don’t know if I could’ve drawn my soulmates brothers front side.” Lance told Shiro gratefully. “It’s nice to meet you though.”

“Well, Adam told me about you and showed me what you looked like with a student ID picture. He said to not make it awkward for you so I did the best I could.”

“You have very defined shoulders. And absolutely gorgeous wings. So it was pretty easy. I used to draw wings and backs a lot when I was a kid. Well, not butts but... you get what I’m saying.” Lance stopped himself from rambling, a blush spreading across his face in embarrassment.

“I like this kid.” Shiro stated. Looking towards Adam pointedly.

“I knew you would Takashi. I like him too.” Adam grinned.

Lance stood awkwardly at this point in conversation. “I mean, I’ve been told I win hearts easily but I didn’t know I’d win by saying small stuff like that.” Lance butted in. Blush slightly fading from his face.

“You’re a good kid Lance.” Shiro chuckled kindly, “now you’d better get to your next class.”

“Oh right! Thanks! See you tonight!” Lance yelled as he backed out of the classroom. 

Even though he fully realized he didn’t have a class for another two hours. But Lance needed his coffee, he was dead and exhausted. So, to the coffee shop he went.

The bell announced his arrival as he walked into the small shop, the smell of coffee taking over his senses. Immediately he walked up to the counter where a cute barista stood. She was short like Pidge but she had a very sweet aura surrounding her. Upon closer inspection, Lance could see we name tag labeled, Marie.

“Hello sir, how may I help you today?” She smiled as she tapped on the register.

“Hello Marie, can I get a Venti double chocolate chip frappuccino with two pumps of Mocha syrup, two pumps of hazelnut syrup, some hazelnut drizzle, with some whipped cream and a mocha drizzle on top.”

“Of course! Will that be all today sir?” Marie beamed.

“That’s it.”

“Alright, your total will be $5.87 please!” 

Lance gave her six dollars, refused the change, and waited at the other side of the counter as Marie went to work. Honestly, she reminded him a lot of Pidge, but she wasn’t salty like Pidge was. (Even though Pidge was secretly a sweetheart).

“Here you go! Have a nice day sir!” The barista smiled as she quickly went to the next customer.

Awe, maybe she was Pidge’s soulmate? They could compliment each other quite well. Plus, Pidge never said a word about a soulmate or anything, even though the wings on their back were in second growth as of now.

Why was he thinking about this? Lance shook his head and went to sit at one of the corner tables, grabbing his phone to give him something to do.

Before he knew it, his coffee was gone and an hour had passed. Which meant one more class and then, dinner with his possible soulmate.

It was gonna be great! They would see each other, Lance’s wings would grow back, and everything would be fine! At least, that’s what he hoped.

He went back to his dorm until his next class, to which, time passed rather quickly. But by the time he walked into that classroom, time passed slower than ever.

Every minute seemed like an hour. The professors bored tone drilling into Lance’s brain. He doodled on his notebook while taking notes like the good student he was.

Slowly but surely, class finally reached a close. The professor excused everyone with a wave of his hand and a grumble.

Of course, Lance practically bolted from the classroom. He still had to get dressed and freshen up for the night.

By the time Lance finally reached the dorm, he had a text from Adam with the address as well as saying that dinner would be ready in around two hours and he was welcome to come by whenever.

Of course, Lance being Lance, he was going to take his time and make it just before dinner. So, he grabbed his towel and clothes and made his way to the communal bathroom. (Which was gross by the way so Lance had no plans staying in there for longer than fifteen minutes).

His shower was quick but thorough, letting him have plenty of time to style his hair and do everything else he wanted to do.

He put on his deodorant and clothes, then sprayed some cologne for extra measure. 

And did Lance spend twenty minutes trying to style his hair? Maybe, maybe not. No one would ever know. They would know, however, that Lance looked mighty fine. Fine enough to make a potential soulmates jaw drop. Oh yeah. Lookin good.

A glance at the clock told Lance that he had 20 minutes to get over to dinner, which had him practically running out the door. It was just about a five minute walk from his dorm so Lance wasn’t too worried about being late or anything. But his excitement kept him from slowing down.

When Lance finally found the correct address, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He listened to some rustling beyond the door and watched at the handle seemed to move in slow motion.

Lance had never been so excited in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I’m evil and I’m kinda sorry about the rude cliff hanger there! I think I write faster when I believe that I’m being mean so this might mean a quick update! We’ll see! Also, in case you still don’t know, I have a tumblr for this now! It’s called LearningToFly-Klance but I’ll try to link it as well lol  
>  LearningToFly-Klance


	9. A Good Place to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning to Fly 8  
> Please forgive me... I have lost all my interest in writing this fic for many reasons. Some being my own mental health, and some being my own life and work that is quickly becoming too busy... Of course, I will finish it because nothing is worse then an unfinished story. Just, give me a chance as things may not be as explained in the last half of this. I apologize sincerely but I hope you enjoyed this fic for what it’s worth. Thank you for your support, and your patience. I will forever be grateful and love you all.

The handle moving slower than what seemed possible. Heart about to pound out of his chest. Breath running shallow but fast. This is what Lance was feeling.

The door finally opened to reveal, a familiar face of beauty. It was that one mullet guy from his art class a couple months ago. Lance stared at him, mouth agape. Wondering just how in the heck did he miss this?

Mullet seemed to be in the same position as him. Staring with his mouth open in surprise.

“H-hi, I’m Lance...” Lance startled himself with his own words, shaking himself out of his stupor. 

“I uhm... Keith...” Keith stuttered awkwardly to him.

Lance’s back seemed to burn in that moment, and from the look of pain on Keith’s face, Lance could guess that Keith was feeling the same thing.

He was about to ask but was interrupted by a shower of feathers in red and blue.

Lance immediately noticed the wings on Keith’s back, they were in their second growth.

“You... uhm... you have your, second growth wings...” Keith muttered shyly, still staring at Lance openly, “do I have mine as well?”

Lance had his wings back. After all the anxiety for the past couple of weeks, it was kinda unbelievable to just have them back all of a sudden. But that didn’t matter as much, not when there was a gorgeous and breath taking guy in front of him. Keith had the most gorgeous black hair that looked soft to the touch. And his eyes! How could Lance even begin to describe the color that seemed to glow from them? Lance was certain that, even if he was partly blind, he would be able to see the color of those eyes. (OOOoooOoo Reference!!!! Ten points to whoever gets it)

After standing gawking at Keith, Lance seemed to remember that he left Keith on a question and sputtered to answer him, “wings. Yes have you wings... I mean.... yes you have your wings!!!” Lance could feel the blush that took over his face.

“Y’know, Lance, I think you may be more shy than Keith.” A voice spoke out of nowhere.

Keith seemed to relax almost instantly at the sound of the voice, “Shiro, you can shut your mouth. You have no idea how gross you and Adam were when you first met.” Keith faked a gag and smirked at Lance.

“Well I never wanted to be subjected to the gross reality of my little brother being lovey dovey either.” Shiro teased.

“I am not lovey dovey!” Keith grumbled as he glared at Shiro.

“You will be~” Lance sing songed, “when you hang out with me long enough, you just can’t resist.”

Keith blushed, Shiro Laughed, and Adam dropped something in the background, hiding most of his laughter.

“That’s the Lance I’ve been missing!” Adam shouted.

Lance smiled at Keith’s adorable blush, feeling his own face slightly flush as well.

“Alright, come on lovebirds, dinner will be ready in just a minute.” Shiro grinned as he walked back to what Lance assumed was the kitchen.

“This way.” Keith said as he gently grabbed Lance’s wrist, glancing at Lance’s face for any negative reaction. Instead, Lance simply grabbed Keith’s hand instead, making the guy blush harder.

———

Dinner went by peacefully. 

There was some banter among everyone and Shiro did the ‘interrogation’ to Lance, but it was honestly an amazing night. 

Lance helped clean up (with a lot of refusal from everyone) but eventually the night had to end. Lucky for Lance, Keith offered to walk him back to his dorm, which Lance happily accepted.

The boys walked together in the cold air of the night. 

“Hey Keith... you wanna join me for coffee tomorrow? My treat.” Lance broke the silence suddenly, carefully linking his arm with Keith’s, “I want to spend more time with you and... maybe you could meet my friends too? If you want of course! If you’re not comfortable than just ignore me so I mean-“

“Lance.” Keith cut him off, “I would love to join you for coffee.”

Faces burning, they looked away from one another.

“I’ll walk by your place by eight? We can walk together if you’d like to?” Lance asked.

“Sounds good.” Keith smiled softly.

—-eight months later—-

Eight months. Eight whole months of Lance dating the most amazing guy in the world.

A guy that could kick anyone’s ass at any video game if he wanted to, murder a guy with a single look, and Could somehow be cute and hot at the same time??? 

Lance knew a lot about Keith now. They both had their third growth wings (which are super difficult to spoon each other with). They’ve gone on 56 dates by now? Lance was starting to lose count. Neither of them were ready for that final commitment yet, they both wanted to finish school before they made any major steps in life.

But Lance wasn’t ready for what Keith was about to tell him.

They were on a date, they just had dinner and were sitting on a park bench together, embracing one another with their wings.

“Lance? I need to tell you something...” Keith spoke softly.

“What’s up hun?” Lance asked, entailing his fingers in Keith’s soft hair.

“You know how I told you that story about my parents?”

“Yeah of course... why?”

“Well... That’s not the real reason I was scared of meeting you...”

Lance stilled for a moment, then grabbed Keith’s hand instead, rubbing soothing motions with his thumb.

“I lost my original soulmate...” Keith whispered, “we knew we were soulmates and, for a while, everything was great. They didn’t die or anything... they just suddenly... fell out of love with me? I didn’t even know it was possible but apparently... it is. Basically, they told me they didn’t love me anymore and I watched as the wings on their back just seemed to vanish. Then I felt a burning pain in my back and my wings were gone too. It was the most painful experience of my life... the guy left me, shriveled up on the floor sobbing in pain. Just so he could walk away and get himself a girlfriend, who also didn’t have a soulmate. I didn’t believe it was possible for me to ever gain a soulmate again. Until you came along... I’m scared Lance... I’m scared you’ll leave me, just like he did...”

They stayed quiet for a while. Lance shocked at the shit Keith went though, and Keith nervous and fidgety in the silence.

“Darling, I would never leave you.” Lance started, tears already threatening to come through, “I’ve never felt so strongly about anyone in my life. I can’t imagine being in a world without you here by my side anymore. You’re my perfect half. You are mine, and I’ll stay by your side no matter what happens.”

Keith looked at Lance, tears spilling out, he hugged Lance tightly. “Thank you Lance... I love you...” the last part was whispered so quietly, Lance thought he imagined it.

“Say that again?” Lance asked.

“Say what?”

“You know what you said, say it again!” 

“Hmm...” Keith pondered, “no.”

Lance gasped, “I am offended good sir! Be reminded, I know all of your ticklish spots!”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Lance smirked, Keith’s laughter bubbled out of him as he suddenly sprinted away from Lance.

They sprinted all the way back to the dorms, laughing the whole way. When Lance finally caught Keith and tackled the guy to the ground, they were finally able to catch their breath.

“Hey Keith...” Lance said breathlessly. Keith looked up at Lance, a soft, fond look on his face. “I love you too.” Lance finished, feeling absolutely calm and the happiest he’d ever been.

—years later—

Keith and Lance finally got married after both earning their degrees in college. They had a small wedding with a beach theme. And after a couple years, they adopted children. 

It took forever for them to find one another, but once they did, it seemed nothing could separate them.

When they got married and their fourth growth wings grew in, they both had a few purple feathers hidden in their respective colors of wings.

Lance no longer had to worry about never finding love. 

Keith no longer had to worry about love leaving him.

They were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading! I know my updates were inconsistent and annoying and the story isn’t well written, but I hope you enjoyed the storyline at least! I’m so sorry for ending this shorter than planned but I just couldn’t find any energy or time to write it. So I finished it the best I can with the sappiest ending I could think of lol. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This was the most fun I’ve ever had and I hope I’ll be able to do it again one day. I love and appreciate every one of you. Thank you.   
> Avery.


End file.
